


Verstehen

by Orangerie



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangerie/pseuds/Orangerie





	Verstehen

            Richard Armitage strolled on Carnaby Street, looking rakish in chinos and a black T-shirt.  He noticed a young woman staring at him and then typing furiously on her smart phone.  

            He smiled as he thought, “Well now, this will throw them off the scent.”

            Then he merged into a crowd, ducked down Ganton Street and hailed a cab, which took him to meet his lover, Lee Pace.  They had a laugh over the notion that the fans would imagine that he had been searching for a cybercafé to check out the latest RA gifs and memes, while in the real world he was in the sack with his man.

 


End file.
